The Trouble With Elves
by McShanna
Summary: Evy is trying to forget a bunch memories, unfortunately that has been made impossible.


**[Evy Grudge has left the wizarding world, she has made a decision to leave everything she ever knew and loved behind and start a new life. Being the age 20 and not willing to give that up just yet, she decides it's best to say good-bye after being betrayed but the innocent Hermione Granger and Life interest Harry Potter after a certain secret was revealed. She spends the next 3 years in seclusion until a bunch of familiar faces start to pop up]**

The knock on the door was woke me up in the middle of the night. It was impossible for anyone to know where I was at. I haven't talked to anyone in this neighborhood or even tried to go out and meet people. I never said anything to my family about where I was going, I never even told my family I was leaving, so why was someone pounding on my front door.

I tried to muster up the courage to get out of my bed, but I was frozen with fear. By the way the stranger was knocking I could tell he was in a desperate attempt to get inside. I laid there and stared in the dark. Something in my mind was telling me to open the door, I tried to fight this urge but it ultimately won this losing battle and I forced myself out of my bed and walked slowly towards the front door. The knocking wasn't stopping anytime soon, so I guess it was best to get it over with. I put my hand on the doorknob and balanced myself so I could look through the peephole, but the moment I wrapped my hand around the knob the knocking stopped. I held my breath and waited for the sound of leaving footsteps. It didn't happen, so I slowly opened the door. I looked through the crack and my eyes widen, my stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to faint.

"W-what are you doing here Harry?" I was able to get out. How did he find me, I left him and that world behind years ago. I noticed Ron and Hermione standing behind him, thats when anger started to fire up, seeing her face was enough for me to snap out of my shock.

"And just what in the hell makes you think you're welcome here, you little..."

"Evy! Look, I understand you're angry, okay you have every right to be, but honestly we wouldn't come to you just for kicks, we have something important to discuss with you." Hermione interrupted.

I could see the desperation in her eyes. Something had happened. I could see in all of their faces, that it wasn't anything good. I braced myself, and welcomed them inside my secret home in a muggle neighborhood. Breaking my vowel of never having anything to do with the witches, wizard, or wizarding world I grew up with.

"You haven't aged a bit Evy" Harry joked

"Well obviously, Harry, now that you're done playing that broken record of a joke, I would look to get on with important business you have to discuss with me," I snapped back.

Harry frowned at my sarcasm, I waved my hand a pot of tea with four teacups appeared on the table as I pretended not to notice that I had offended THE Harry Potter.

"Evy, I need to know what my mother said to you the night before she went into hiding," Harry said, his voice quivered a bit, like it took everything he had just to say this.

I was taken back, very few people knew I was the last person to see Lily alive, in fact only two people we aware of this. Dumbledore and Sirius.

"How do you know I had spoken to her Harry?" I gasped, I felt betrayed, the was a very personal matter I had kept with me for years. Lily was my best friend. She was the only one who accepted who I am, and for that I owed a debt that could never be repayed to her.

"I can not help there Harry, It is between me and your mother I plan to always keep it that way." I answered. He was frustrated, and he made it very obvious with a deep breathe and agitated sigh.

"Evy, the fact that you kept your friendship with Harrys mother a secret is very alarming, we spent years trying to piece together important chain of events and you knew what was missing yet you continued to hold your breathe," Hermione, that bitch, spat out "It is very crucial we know exactly what happened."

I rolled my eyes at her. The information I withheld was my business and my business only. She had no right to intrude in my personal life. Revealing my descendant, my age, and my relationship to the one boy I had cared about in all my 500 years.

"well Hermione, unfortunately you felt it was necessary to put open every other one my secrets before I even had a chance to explain my reasons. I prefer I keep at least one. Now, if you don't mind, I'm not up to it to entertain company and would very much like to go back to sleep." I said. "And Harry, I do apologize for the inconvenience, good luck on your quest for these horcruxes."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave me a look of confusion. "Horcruxes?" They each three said. _Shit_.


End file.
